How to defeat a Savior
by BrittmClan
Summary: Emma's finally defeated, but is it by something so ordinary it's far more than what she's used to? One shot. Fluff. (My first ff in a long time- it's short I know)


"Urgggggh!" she practically screams into the pillow she's now laying face first in. Emma Swan was many things, a savior, a sheriff, and a hell of a bails-bond person, however one thing she wasn't, was a baby whisperer. "I can't do this." She moans, as the baby screams full throttle in the next room. "I've finally been defeated. By a one year old tiny human." She's being a little over dramatic, but it is 3:30 in the morning, in her defense. "I who slayed a dragon, out beat an evil witch, snow queen, and Hades, has lost to someone... Who can't even talk." She ponders this thought as the cries get louder. "Bloody hell Swan, make it stop." Killian groans in just as much frustration beside her, holding the pillow over his head in attempt to drown out the sound they've heard for way to long now. Narrowing her eyes she lifts her head up and looks in his direction, "Why don't /you/ make it stop." She spits out rather annoyed before climbing out of bed and making her way to the darkened living room. Walking in the dark, dead tired was rather equal to walking down the hallway after a few to many shots at Granny's (which she'd need if she survived this night.) There laid her baby brother Neal, fully red faced in his play pen from crying. She reaches over to pick him up, grabbing the pacifier as she does and popping it in his mouth as she puts him against her chest and pats his back, and there's silence again at last. Letting out a breath she looks down at him, "Remind me to never agree to babysit again." She mumbles in a baby voice, and as she does Killian appears in the room again. "Looks like ya know what to do after all, love." Turning on her heels to look at him she rolls her eyes, her attitude just a bit to sharp at this hour of the night. "No thanks to you, and you were the one that volunteered us for all this!" He tries not to smirk at her crankiness, but it is hot as hell to him. "What do you want me to do I've tried just as much as you have, the mates just not happy." Emma deflates and sits down on the couch as he follows behind sitting down beside her, reaching over to rub her shoulder. At the very least at least he wasn't leaving her to go at it alone while he goes ahead and sleeps. "I thought you'd be quite better at this seeing as you lived under the same roof up until recently." He comments. "Are you really gonna argue with my lack of talent in this area?" She grumbles, and no sooner than she does Neal spits out the pacifier and starts to cry. Again. "Killian I dunno what else to do." And she'll be damned if she's not damn near in tears herself. "I've changed him, I've fed him, I've nothing short of gave him the world. Now I've been up since 6 yesterday morning and I'm running out of patience." She whines dropping her head on the back of the couch as Neal tries climbing up her shirt, while still crying. "Here, lemme give it one more go." He says softly, partially because he hates to see her this upset, but also because he's bloody hell tired of the crying hisself. He gently takes the young baby and cradles him into his arms, while slowly starting to move his arms and whisper quiet "shhh's" to the boy. Neal is quiet almost instantly, and Emma jerks her head up to see just what finally stopped the crying. "Damn, Killian, you've been holding out on us. How'd you learn to do all that?" She asks, watching him in aw. He doesn't look up from the baby, and just shrugs, "Guess I've spent a little more time around your father than we think." He answers simply. If she wasn't so satisfied with the silence she'd probably be a little jealous he was better with her brother than she was. Now that she's had a slight moment of peace her face softens and she can feel her heart almost melt at the beautiful sight in front of her. She's seen Hook a million and one times with Henry, and every time makes her beam with happiness, but this for some reason was different. "I think he's asleep." She hears, snapping her out of her moment of deep thought. "Don't move!" She whispers sternly holding up her hands. "We thought that once already. Let's give it a minute first." And her boyfriend nods and continues to cradle the baby. Killian kicks up his legs and stretches out across the couch, leaving her to the side and the baby against his chest now. "C'mere love. Keep me company until the coast is clear." He asks with a grin, and she soon matches his infectious smile as she carefully moves to his side and he wraps his free arm around her snuggly. She lays her head against his shoulder and stares down at her brother across from her, sharing his chest. "He really is cute when he isn't crying, aye." Killian says and it makes her snickers with a nod. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." She tells him glancing up to him, and he leans over kissing her head. "No worries, love." He forgives her. He's quiet for a moment and then takes a look at the baby again, "Think we're safe to move yet?" He asks, yet no answer. "Love?" He mumbles moving his head back to see her. He grins when he sees her past out against him now as well. He's got himself in quite a predicament and yet he doesn't mind it all the much. Cozying in against her, he makes hisself set for the rest of the night. Between her soft snores and Neal's quiet squeaks in his sleep, Killian too finds himself dozing off. Before he does, he thinks to himself, this really wouldn't be the worst thing to get used to.


End file.
